The Phantom of the Garage
by laney9830
Summary: When Corey is hit by a car he damages half of his face. All that's left is his hat and now everyone thinks he's dead. Larry develops a love for Laney and Corey gets jealous. He dresses up as the phantom of the opera to hide himself from everyone. Larry gets worried about Laney because she is dissapearing a lot and has Kin and Kon go after her. This is my first fan fic ever! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Nighttime fell on Peaceville. It had been a week and Grojband hasn't had a gig. The Newmans had been playing them all and getting more famous. "Hey it looks like there's an opening at Town Square and the Newmans aren't playing it," Laney said happily. "Nice!" Kin said. "It's about time we got a gig!" "Bet you're happy right Core-" Kon said but Corey had already left. "He's been really upset about us not getting a gig," Kin said. "I'm worried about him," Laney said and continued reading her favorite book. "What are you reading?" Kin asked. "The Phantom Of The Opera," Laney answered. "I went to see the movie and it was awesome!" Kon said. "Oh yeah now I remember! Mom dragged us to it!" Kin said in annoyance. "Hey it was good," Kon said. "I guess," Kin said. Laney giggled and was at the part were the Christine kisses the Phantom in the end. She sighs and closes the book. "I wish this was real," she said to herself. "We might as well start practicing," Kon said. "But what about Corey? We can't practice without him!" Laney said. "We'll be fine," Kin said. So Kin, Kon, and Laney started to practice. Meanwhile, Corey was on his way to tell the mayor that they wanted to play at Town Square. Right when he got there he saw Carrie talking to the mayor. "My band and I would like to play at town square tomorrow afternoon," she said. "No!" Corey yelled. Carrie saw him and smirked and walked off. He ran after her and pulled on the collar of her shirt. "Why?!" he yelled. "What?" Carrie asked. "Don't give me that crap! Why did you steal our gig?!" Corey asked angrily. "I got there first and you didn't," Carrie said. They both started to argue in the middle of the street. Then Carrie saw a car coming at a very fast speed. She ran away and went home. "Sure run away!" Corey yelled. Then he saw his shadow in the street "Oh crap..." he said and turned around and... BAM! The car hit him and he landed on the windshield. "Oh my god!" It was Laney's mom. His hat was in the middle of the street and Laney's mom called the police to take Corey to the hospital. But when the police got there, he was gone and all they found was his hat. The police assumed Corey was dead so they went to his house to break the news to his friends. Mrs. Penn felt so guilty and sad. Corey managed to get home and before he was going to walk in, he saw the cops coming and he hid in the bushes. "Oh no," Corey said to himself. He heard Laney crying and Kin and Kon looking depressed. Corey felt pain all over one side of his face. He saw Laney run out crying loudly and Kin and Kon walk home with their heads down.

Corey snuck back into his room without anyone noticing. He heard the cops leave and he shut his window. He felt his head and didn't feel his beanie. "Oh crap! My hat!" He said. He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, the one half of his face with all the pain scared him a little bit. It was swollen and a little red and a little bit of blood dripped. He wiped the blood off with toilet paper, "Oh my god my face," he said to himself. "I can't let anyone see me like this." "They'll freak out because of my face and that I'm alive." Corey walked out of the bathroom but then tripped over Laney's book. He picked it up, "Never knew Lanes was into this stuff," he said. He watched some of the movie on youtube and suddenly felt different. He smiled, "I know what I have to do," he said


	2. Chapter 2

(Two hours ago)

Kin, Kon, and Laney were done practicing. "It's been two hours and Corey still hasn't come home!" Kin said looking at his phone. "Where do you think he is?" Kon asked. "I'm worried about him," Laney said. Then there was a knock at the garage door and Kin opened it. Two officers were there and one of them was holding something behind his back. "Are you friends of Corey Riffin?" one of the officers asked. "Yes," Kon said. "There was an accident a couple blocks down the street." "Your friend got hit and died instantly and all we found was this." The one officer who was holding something behind his back revealed his hand. It was Corey's hat, "I'm sorry," the officer said. Kin and Kon just looked at the hat and looked at each other. They began to cry softly, but Laney was devastated. "No!" she yelled. "He can't be dead!" "I'm sorry miss but he is dead," said the officer. Laney started to cry and she snatched the hat from the officer and ran home sobbing loudly. She locked herself in her room and laid on her bed crying and squeezing the hat in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Kin and Kon were on their way home when they saw the Newmans coming up. "What do you want?" Kin asked trying not to cry again. "We just came here to boast about our new awesome gig," Carrie said. "Whatever," Kon said and they continued walking. "What's with you guys?" Larry asked. "We found out that Corey got hit by a car and died," Kin said choking up."Corey's dead?!" Kim and Konnie both said at once. "Oh my god," Carrie said. "Is Laney ok?" Larry asked. "No," Kin said. "She grabbed his hat from the officers and ran home sobbing." "I probably should check on her," Larry said. Carrie gave Larry a cold stare. "Now you care for Grojband?" she said. "Corey's dead!" Larry yelled angrily. "How does that not make you feel sad?! Of even shocked?!" "We swore to never help Grojband with anything!" Carrie said. "Well forget it!" Larry said. "You guys should probably stay together tonight," Larry said. "You don't know what Laney could do to herself." "You've already lost one member, lets try not to lose another." "He's right," Kin said. So they both went to Laney's house and knocked on the door. Her dad opened it, "Yes?" He said. "Hi is Laney there?" Kin asked. "Yes but she doesn't want to see anyone right now," Mr. Penn said. "Please we need to see her," Kon said. "Fine," Mr. Penn said and he let the boys in. "Laney?" Kin knocked on the door. "Go away!" Laney said. "It's us Kin and Kon," Kon said. Laney opened the door, still holding Corey's hat and had mascara dripping down her face. "What?" she sniffled. "We came here to take you back to the garage," Kin said. "Why?" she asked. "We're worried about you," Kon said. "We thought you might want some comfort." Laney sighed, "Ok." She packed up her stuff and kept holding onto Corey's hat and walked with the boys to the garage.


	4. Chapter 4

Laney put on a long sleeved white night gown. She pulled out of her bag a blanket and a doll that looked like Corey. "I don't care," she said when she looked at the doll.

Laney's POV:

When I said I don't care when I looked at the doll, I didn't mean I didn't care about Corey. No! I meant that I didn't care if someone were to see this and make fun of it. Normally I would be embarrassed to bring my Corey doll anywhere with me. But now that Corey is dead, I don't care what people think of me anymore. I can't believe he's gone forever, I miss him. If only I could hear his soft sweet voice one more time. I had to sleep in Corey's bed because I didn't bring my sleeping bag. Is someone trying to make me cry?! I climbed into bed and cried my eyes into the pillow. I held onto Corey's hat. Corey's funeral is tomorrow and I'm not gonna go because I don't want people to see me cry. I'm going to see Corey's grave tomorrow after everyone leaves. I fell asleep holding Corey's hat in my hands.

Corey locked his bedroom door from the outside and left.

Nobody's POV:

Around 7 in the morning, Laney woke up from a dream that made her cry instantly. She had a dream that Corey was still alive and he admitted his feelings for her. But when she woke up and realized that the dream wasn't real, she cried softly. She wiped her tears and sat up and was about to go think outside when she heard a soft familiar voice. "Laney," the voice said. "Corey?" Laney thought. "No he's dead it can't be him!" Laney said to herself. Then she was about to open the door, she heard the voice sing.

The Phantom Of The Opera:

Corey: Insolent boy! This slave of fashion! Basking in your glory. Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!

Laney knew the song the voice was singing so she sang.

Laney: Angel I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side guide me. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master.

Corey: Flattering child you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there INSIDE!

Laney looks at the mirror and sees a boy with blue hair and wearing a suit and had a white mask that was covering half of his face and he was holding out his hand to her. She smiles.

Laney: Angel of music, guide and guardian. Enter me all glory! Angel of music I no longer enter a strange angel!

Corey: I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music.

Larry tries to open the door but it is locked. "Who is that voice?" He said. "Who is that in there?!" He yelled.

Corey: I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music.

"Laney? Laney!" Larry yelled. Corey was still holding out his hand and Laney put her hand in his. He led her down the thick dark hallway through the mirror. (The mirror doesn't have glass. It is actually a doorway to the sewer. Don't ask I had to think of something!) Corey kept looking at Laney as they walked downward towards the sewer. (A.K.A: Music Lair)

Laney: In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find... The phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind.

Corey: Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind. The phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind.

Laney and Corey both arrive to a long stream. They get into a small boat and Corey pushed it using a long thick stick.

Laney: Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear.

Corey: It's me they hear.

Corey & Laney: Your spirit and my voice in one combined! The phantom of the opera is there, inside your/my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Corey held out his hand and helped Laney get out of the boat. Laney looked around and saw drawings of her and candles, and sheet music everywhere. "Who are you?" Laney thought.

Corey:

Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation.

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.

Silently the senses abandon their defences...

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour.

Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender.

Turn your face away from the garish light of day,

Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light -

and listen to the music of the night...

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!

And you'll live as you've never lived before.

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you.

Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you.

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,

in this darkness which you know you cannot fight

the darkness of the music of the night.

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!

Let your soul take you where you long to be!

Only then can you belong to me.

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!

Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation!

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in,

To the harmony which dreams alone can write,

The power of the music of the night!

Then Corey revealed a mannequin that had on a evergreen gown with ruffles.

Laney took one look at it and fainted and Corey caught her. He carried her to a bed and stroked his hand along her face.

You alone can make my song take flight,

Help me make the music of the night.

He let a curtain fall and went to write his music.


	6. Chapter 6

Laney woke up and looked around. "Where am I?" she said to herself. She walked under the curtain and saw Corey writing music. (Remember, she still thinks Corey is dead so she doesn't know that's him.) Laney walked up to him and smiled. "Laney! Laney!" She heard Kin and Kon screaming her name. Corey stood up, "Come we must return, tell no one about me," he said. Laney nodded and she went back up to her room and covered the gateway to the lair with a blanket that she pinned on the wall. "Laney where were you?!" Kin asked. "We were worried sick!" "Sorry," Laney said. "Why was you door locked?" Larry asked. "I wanted to be alone because I was crying," Laney lied. "Who was that in there with you?" Larry asked. "That was my I Phone playing music," lied Laney again. "Oh," Larry said. "Today's Corey's funeral," Kin said. "Are you gonna go?" Laney felt her eyes tearing up again. "Sorry I asked," Kin said. "No it's ok," Laney said wiping her eyes. "No I'm not." "I'm gonna wait till everyone leaves, I need to see Corey's grave alone." Kin and Kon nodded. Larry went up to Laney and hugged her, "It's gonna be ok," he said. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rage filled Corey when he saw Larry kiss Laney on the cheek. The boys left and Laney sat on her bed and stared at the blanket that covered the entry to the phantom's lair. After an hour she had to go. She put on a long sleeved black dress, black boots, and a black cloak. She grabbed Corey's hat and a rose and went to the graveyard.


	7. Chapter 7

When Laney arrived at the graveyard, sadness filled her. She looked at Corey's hat, she saw Kin and Kon walking towards her. "They just put a grave stone since there was nothing to bury," Kin said. "Over there." He pointed to a group of men who were putting in that tombstone. Corey's parents and Trina were sobbing. When they all left, Laney started to sing.

Wishing You Were Here Somehow:

You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and father

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again

Wishing you were somehow near

Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed

Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never would

Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels

Cold and monumental

Seem for you the wrong companions

You were warm and gentle

Too many years fighting back tears

Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again

Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive, teach me to live

Give me the strength to try

No more memories, no more silent tears

No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say goodbye

She put Corey's hat and the rose on his grave and left. Laney walked home feeling sad and alone. Corey walked up to his grave and put on his hat. "Hello old friend," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Carrie's POV:

Today Larry went over to see Laney again! I mean I know losing Corey was horrible to her, but I think he's starting to grow a love for her. I love him! I have to find a way to stop this before its too late. Then right in the corner of my eye, I see a sack and out my window is a dock. My head gets an idea and I smile evilly. I grab the sack and head to Laney's house.

Meanwhile, Kin kept receving these letters from someone named: PTO. (It's Corey) They kept saying something about the salary the band is supposed to be getting. Kon and Larry also kept getting the same letters and now they were getting mad. One day Kin got another letter, this time he snapped.

Kin:

"Mystery

after gala night,"

if says, "Mystery

of soprano's flight!"

"Mystified

baffled Surete say,

we are mystified -

we suspect foul play!"

(He lowers the paper)

Bad news on

soprano scene -

first Trina,

now Laney!

Still, at least

the seats get sold

gossip's worth

its weight in gold . . .

What a way to

run a business!

Spare me these

unending trials!

Half your cast disappears,

but the crowd still cheers!

Opera!

To hell with Gluck and Handel -

It's a scandal that'll

pack 'em in the aisles!

(Kon bursts in, in a temper)

Kon:

Damnable!

Will they all walk out?

This is damnable!

Kin:

Kon, please don't shout . . .

It's publicity!

And the take is vast!

Free publicity!

Kon:

But we have no cast . . .

Kin: (calmly)

But Kon,

have you seen the queue?

(He has been sorting mail on his desk. Finding the two

letters from Corey):

Oh, it seems

you've got one too . . .

(He hands the letter to Kon, who opens it and reads):

Kon:

"Dear Kon

what a charming gala!

Laney was in a word sublime!

We were hardly bereft

when Trina left -

otherwise

the chorus was entrancing,

but the dancing was a

lamentable mess!"

Kin: (reading his)

"Dear Kin,

just a brief reminder:

my salary has not been paid!

Send it care of the ghost,

by return of post

P.T.O.:

No-one likes a debtor,

so it's better if my

orders are obeyed!"

Kin/Kon:

Who would have the gall

to send this?

Someone with a puerile brain!

Kin: (examining both letters)

These are both signed "O.G." . . .

Kon:

Who the hell is he?

BOTH (immediately realizing)

Opera ghost!

Kin: (unamused)

It's really not amusing!

Kon:

He's abusing

our position!

Kin:

In addition

he wants money!

Kon:

He's a funny

sort of spectre . . .

BOTH

. . . to expect a

large retainer!

Nothing plainer -

he is clearly quite insane!

(They are interrupted by the arrival of Larry, who

brandishes another of the PHANTOM'S notes)

Larry:

Where is she?

Kon:

You mean Trina?

Larry:

I mean Miss Penn -

where is she?

Kin:

Well, how should we know?

Larry:

I want an answer -

I take it that you sent me this note?

Kin:

What's all this nonsense?

Kon:

Of course not!

Kin:

Don't look at us!

Larry:

She's not with you, then?

Kin:

Of course not!

Kon:

We're in the dark . . .

Larry:

Monsieur, don't argue -

Isn't this the

letter you wrote?

Kin:

And what is it, that we're

meant to have wrote?

(Realizing his mistake)

Written !

(Larry hands the note to Kon, who reads it)

Kon:

"Do not fear for Miss Penn.

The Angel of Music

has her under his wing.

Make no attempt to see her again."

(The twins look mystified)

Larry:

If you didn't write it, who did?

(Trina bursts in. She too has a letter, which has

cheered her no more than the others)

Trina:

Where is he?

Kon:

Ah, welcome back!

Trina:

Your precious patron -

where is he?

Larry:

What is it now?

Trina: (to Larry)

I have your letter -

a letter which I

rather resent!

Kin: (to Larry)

And did you send it?

Larry:

Of course not!

Kon:

As if he would!

Trina:

You didn't send it?

Larry:

Of course not!

Kin:

What's going on . . .?

Trina: (to Larry)

You dare to tell me,

that this is not the

letter you sent ? !

Larry:

And what is it that I'm

meant to have sent?

(Larry takes the letter and reads it)

"Your days

at the Opera Populaire are numbered.

Laney Penn

will be singing on your behalf tonight.

Be prepared

for a great misfortune,

should you attempt

to take her place."

(The twins are beginning to tire of the intrigue)

(Kon/Kin)

Far too many

notes for my taste -

and most of them

about Laney!

All we've heard since we came

is Miss Penn's name . . .

(Mrs. Penn suddenly appears, accompanied by Mina)

Mrs. Penn:

Miss Penn has returned.

Kin: (drily)

I trust her midnight oil

is well and truly burned.

Kon:

Where precisely is she now?

Mrs. Penn:

I thought it best

that she was alone . . .

Mina:

She needed rest.

Larry:

May I see her?

Mrs. Penn:

No, monsieur,

she will see no-one.

Trina:

Will she sing?

Will she sing?

Mrs. Penn:

Here, I have a note . . .

Larry/Trina/Kon:

Let me see it!

Kin: (snatching it)

Please!

Kin: (Opens the letter and reads. Corey's

voice gradually lakes over)

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the

most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be

run. You have not followed my instructions.

I shall give you one last chance . . ."

Corey:

Laney Penn has returned to you,

and I am anxious her career

should progress.

In the new production of "Il Muto",

you will therefore cast Trina

as the Pageboy, and put Miss Penn

in the role of Countess.

The role which Miss Penn plays

calls for charm and appeal.

The role of the Pageboy is silent -

which makes my casting,

in a word

ideal.

I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in

Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should

these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your

imagination will occur.

Kin: (taking over)

"I remain, Gentlemen,

Your obedient servant, O.G."

Trina:

Laney!

Kon:

Whatever next . . .?

Trina:

It's all a ploy to help Laney!

Kin:

This is insane . . .

Trina:

I know who sent this:

(pointing an accusing finger)

The Vicomte - her lover!

Larry: (ironical)

Indeed?

(to the OTHERS)

Can you believe this?

Kon: (to Trina in protest)

Signora!

Trina: (half to the twins, half to herself)

O traditori!

Kin: (to Trina)

This is a joke!

Kon:

This changes nothing!

Trina:

O mentitori!

Kin:

Signora!

Kon:

You are our star!

Kin:

And always will be!

Kon:

Signora . . .

Kin:

The man is mad!

Kon:

We don't take orders!

Kin: (announcing it to EVERYONE)

Miss Penn will be playing

the Pageboy - the silent role . . .

Kon/Kin

Trina will be playing

the lead!

Trina: (waxing melodramatic)

It's useless trying to

appease me!

You're only saying this

to please me!

Signori, e vero?

Non, non, non voglio udire !

Lasciatemi morire!

O padre mio!

Dio!

Mrs. Penn:

Who scorn his word,

beware to those . . .

Trina: (to twins)

You have reviled me!

Mrs. Penn

The angel sees,

the angel knows . . .

Larry: Why did Laney

fly from my arms . . .?

Trina:

You have rebuked me!

Kon/Kin:

Signora, pardon us . . .

Trina:

You have replaced me!

Kon/Kin:

Please, Signora,

we beseech you . . .

Mrs. Penn

This hour shall see

your darkest fears . . .

Mina/Larry:

I must see her . . .

Trina: Abbandonata!

Deseredata!

O, sventurata!

Mrs. Penn:

The angel knows,

the angel hears . . .

Larry:

Where did she go . . .?

Trina:

Abbandonata!

Disgraziata!

Kon/Kin:

Signora, sing for us!

Don't be a martyr . . .

Larry/Mrs. Penn/ Mina:

What new surprises

lie in store . . .?

Kon/Kin:

Our star . . .!

Trina:

Non vo' cantar!

(ALL look at Trina, as the twins approach

her lovingly.)

"Come on," Kin said. "Let's check the garage." So Kin and Kon went to go and check the garage.

Nobody's POV:

Laney was sitting on the couch in Corey's garage looking at a photo of Corey. She sighed and Kin and Kon came in and Kin was holding a poster. "Whatcha got there?" Laney said and she put the picture down. Kin un folded the posted and showed Laney of an upcoming musical. "Normally I don't like going to these things but you could use some support and something to take your mind off of Corey," Kin said. "It turns out that the lead female singer of the musical got sick and I signed you up!" Kon said happily. "What?!" Kin and Laney both said at once. "You never told me that!" Kin said. Kon shrugged and laughed. "What's the musical?" Laney asked. "Past the point of no return," Kon said. Laney smiled, "Yep I knew you'd like that," Kin said. Kin, Laney, and Kon got into Pinktastic and Trina drove them to the theater. Carrie came out from behind and smiled evilly. "Theater huh?" She said. She ran after Trina's car, with the sack in her hand. "Too bad it will be your first and last performance!" Carrie said.

Laney went into the changing room to change into her outfit. She put her hair in a ponytail that rested on her shoulder and put a rose in it. (Too see Laney's outfit, go to youtube and type in point of no return. It's the outfit Christine wore for the past the point of no return.) "Woah Laney you look amazing!" Kin and Kon said at once. "Now don't feel sad when I say this," Kin said. "Corey would have also thought you looked beautiful." Laney smiled and hugged Kin. "Thank you," she said. "Ms. Penn," said a man with a clip board. "You're up!" Laney walked out onto the stage, "I wish Corey was here to sing with me," Laney said to herself. Corey peered behind the curtain and smiled. "I will be there," he said and he walked onto the stage.


	9. Chapter 9

Laney looked at the rose that Larry gave to her. Corey appeared onto the stage.

Past The Point Of No Return:

Corey: Go away for the trap it is set and waits for it's prey.

You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which till now

Has been silent

Silent.

I have brought you

That our passions may fuse and merge

In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses

Completely succumbed to me

Now you are here with me

No second thoughts

You've decided

Decided.

Past the point of no return

No backward glances

Our games of make-believe are at an end.

Past all thought of if or when

No use resisting

Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging FIRE shall flood the soul

What rich desire unlocks it's door

What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

What warm unspoken secrets

Will we learn

Beyond the point of no return?

Laney: You have brought me

To that moment when words run dry

To that moment when speech disappears

Into silence

Silence.

I have come here,

Hardly knowing the reason why

In my mind I've already imagined

Our bodies entwining

Defenseless and silent,

Now I am here with you

No second thoughts

I've decided

Decided.

Past the point of no return

No going back now

Our passion-play has now at last begun.

Past all thought of right or wrong

One final question

How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race

The sleeping bud burst into bloom

When will the flames at last CONSUME us?

BOTH: Past the point of no return

The final threshold

The bridge is crossed

So stand and watch it burn

We've passed the point of no return.

Corey and Laney approached each other and Corey wrapped his arms around Laney's waist. The two straps on Laney's white blouse fell down to the sides of her arms.

Corey:(soft and sort of saddened) Say you'll share with me

One love, one lifetime

Lead me, save me from my solitude

Say you want me

With you here

Beside you

Anywhere you go

Let me go too

Christine that's all I ask of

(Laney tears off Corey's mask, showing his face to the audience.)

Kin and Kon gasped and so did the rest of the audience. "Oh my god!" Larry said. "Dear lord!" Carrie said. Corey just looked at Laney and she smiled sweetly. He picked her up and cut one of the ropes and a trap door below them opened and they fell. The musicians and the audience gasped as they watched Corey and Laney fall. "Oh my god! We have to save Laney!" Kin said and saw Larry run towards the twins. "Where did he take her?" Larry asked. "I don't know," Kin said. "Go! Follow him!" Larry ran after Corey. "Oh no," Kon said. Meanwhile, Corey was grabbing Laney's arm running down to the music lair feeling enraged.

(Track Down This Murderer:)

Corey:

Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!

Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!

Down that path into darkness deep as hell!

Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?

Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!

CHORUS:

Track down this murderer!

He must be found!

Corey:

Hounded out by everyone!

Met with hatred everywhere!

No kind word from anyone!

No compassion anywhere!

Laney ...

Why?... Why?!

Larry ran past Corey's house and heard him singing loudly. He opened the garage and heard the singing coming from the sewer. He jumped in and swam to the music lair.

CHORUS:

Track down this murderer he must be found!

Track down this murderer he must be found!

Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us, but now we know, the phantom of the opera is here deep

down inside!

He's here the Phantom of the Opera...

He's here the Phantom of the Opera...

Laney was in the strapless evergreen gown, she walked up to Corey singing and feeling upset.

Laney:

Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?

Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?

Corey smiled in a kind of creepy way and started to sing.

Corey:

That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh ...

This face - the infection which poisons our love ...

This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing ...

A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing ...

Pity comes too late - turn around

and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!

Laney:

This haunted face holds no horror for me now ...

It's in your soul that the true distortion lies ...

Then Larry appeared and Corey saw him.

Corey:

Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!

Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!

I had rather hoped that you would come.

And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night!

Larry:

Free her!

Do what you like only free her!

Have you no pity?

Corey:

Your lover makes a passionate plea!

Laney:

Please Larry, it's useless!

Larry:

I love her!

Does that mean nothing?

I love her!

Larry:

Laney, Laney...

Let me see her...

Corey opened the gate and Larey walked in. The gate closed behind him.

Corey:

Be my guest, sir ...

Monsieur, I bid you welcome!

Did you think that I would harm her?

Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?

Then Corey tied Larry to the gate and put a lasso around Larry's neck. Laney gasped in horror. Corey went a little insane at that moment.

(Corey:) Order your fine horses now!

Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!

Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Laney...

Start a new life with me -

Buy his freedom with your love!

Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!

This is the choice -

This is the point of no return!

Laney:

The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!

Larry:

Laney, forgive me please forgive me ...

I did it all for you, and all for nothing ...

Laney:

Farewell my fallen idol and false friend ...

We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered!

Corey:

Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!

Larry:

Say you love him and my life is over

Corey:

All hope of cries for help; no point in fighting!

Larry/Corey:

For either way you choose, he has to win/you cannot win!

Corey:

So, do you end your days with me,

or do you send him to his grave?

Larry:

Why make her lie to you, to save me?

Corey tugged harder on the rope making Larry jerk his head. He couldn't breathe very well.

Laney:

Angel of Music...

Corey:

Past the point of no return -

Larry:

For pity's sake,

Laney, say no!

Laney:

...who deserves this?

Corey:

... the final threshold...

Larry:

Don't throw your life away for my sake!

Laney:

When will you see reason ...?

Corey:

His life is now the prize which you must earn!

Larry:

I fought so hard to free you ...

Laney:

Angel of Music ...

Corey:

You've passed the point of no return ...

Laney:

... you deceived me.

I gave my mind blindly.

Laney:

Pitiful creature of darkness...

What kind of life have you known?

God give me courage to show you you are not alone...

Then Laney walked up to Corey and gave him a deep passionate kiss. She pulled back for air and kissed him again. She stopped and looked at him, he was crying softly feeling guilty for what he had done.

CHORUS:

Track down this murderer he must be found!

Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us, but now we know, the phantom of the opera is there

deep down inside!

Corey:

Take her! Forget me! forget all of this...

Leave me alone - forget all you've seen...

Go now - don't let them find you!

Take the boat - swear to me, never to tell, the secrets you know, of the angel in hell

GO NOW!

GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!

Laney untied Larry and left leaving Corey sad and alone. As Laney walked outside the garage she felt someone grabbed her and put her in a sack. She screamed so loud, Corey heard it from the sewers. "Lanes," he said and put his mask back on and ran after Carrie who drove away in a car that she stole.


	10. Chapter 10

Laney was trying to get out of the sack but couldn't. "Struggle a you want!" Carrie said. She reached the docks and was about to throw her in when Corey came out of nowhere and punched Carrie in the face. She let go of the sack and Corey caught tried to fight back but Corey was way stronger then her. He let Laney out of the sack and put Carrie in it and she floated away in the river."You!" Laney said and backed away from him. She was deeply terrified of him. Corey thought why this was and then suddenly he realized. "I went insane, and basically kidnapped her, no wonder she is afraid of me!" She dialed 911 on her phone and the cops arrived and so did Larry, Kin and Kon. Corey ran off into the thick darkness of the woods. "Are you alright?! Larry said and he hugged her. "Larry were not safe here!" She said. They started to run into the opposite side of the forest.

Why Have You Brought Me Here?

Larry:

Why have you brought me here?

Laney:

We can't go back there!

Larry:

We must return!

Laney:

He'll kill you!

His eyes will find us there!

Larry:

Laney, don't say that.

Laney:

Those eyes that burn!

Larry:

Don't even think it

Laney:

And if he has to kill a thousand men

Larry:

Forget this waking nightmare...

Laney:

The Phantom of the Opera will kill...and kill again!

The both were in the middle of the forest, and Corey was watching them.

Larry:

There is no Phantom of the Opera

BOTH

My God, who is this man...

Laney:

...who hunts to kill?

Larry:

...this mask of death?

Laney:

I can't escape from him...

Larry:

Whose is this voice you hear...

Laney:

...I never will!

Larry:

...with every breath?

BOTH

And in this labyrinth,

where night is blind

the Phantom of the Opera is here/there

inside my/your mind...

Larry:

There is no Phantom of the Opera...

Laney:

Larry, I've been there

to his world of unending night

To a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness...

darkness...

Laney looked at Larry straight in the eye

Larry, I've seen him!

Can I ever forget that sight?

Can I ever escape from that face?

So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face

in that darkness...

darkness...

But his voice filled my spirit

with a strange, sweet sound...

In that night there was music in my mind...

And through music my soul began to soar!

And I heard as I'd never heard before...

Larry:

What you heard was a dream and nothing more...

Laney:

Yet in his eyes

all the sadness of the world

Those pleading eyes,

that both threaten and adore

Larry:

Laney...

Laney...

Corey appeared out of no where and Larry guarded Laney. "I guess it's all over between us," Corey said. Laney looked confused. He turned around, "Goodbye Lanes," Corey said walking away. Suddenly Laney gasped,Kin and Kon ran into the woods and found Corey, Larry and Laney. "Corey?" Laney said. "What that's not him," Kin said. "He's dead." "No wait," Laney said and she walked up to him. "Corey?" she said again. He smiled and put on his hat, she then realized it really was him. "Core!" she cried tears of joy. He hugged her, and took off his mask. "What happened to your face?" she asked. "I got hit by a car," he answered. She gasped, Kin and Kon were crying tears of joy and they hugged Corey. The next day Carrie was found and was grounded for a year for trying to kill someone. Corey's face healed and was back to its normal self. Laney was playing her bass guitar when Corey came up to her and kissed her. "So Laney I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" he said. Laney smiled, "You don't even have to ask," she said and they kissed again. Kin and Kon left and they were all alone. Corey picked up Laney and carried her to his bed and they both made out in his bed. Corey took off his shirt and Laney giggled. He pinned her down on the bed and kissed her neck slowly. She moaned softly and blushed. Then they heard a knock at Corey's door and they got off of each other and Corey put his shirt back on. Kin came in, "Oh hey," he said. "Could we hang out here tonight?" "Yeah sure," Corey said blushing. "Are you ok?" Kin asked. Corey nodded, he looked at Laney. They both walked downstairs and Corey put his arm around her. That night the guys watched a movie and Laney fell asleep on Corey's chest. Everything was good for Laney Penn, it's almost like her fantasy came true. (The End)

From the Author: Hey guys thank you so much for reading The Phantom of the Garage! I would just like to say that I was hoping to see you groj fans out there who are good artists to please draw some fan art based on this story please and post where ever. But if you dom please tell me so that I can see them. It's ok if you think you're not that good, I promise you that I will love it!


End file.
